


Bringing a fantasy to life

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [32]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Shirou is a hufflepuff, Yonekuni is a Slytherin, Yonekuni likes to see Shirou dressed up, cosplay sex, this is Yonekuni's fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni wants to see Shirou dressed up and surprises him with a cosplay outfit that was pretty much made for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing a fantasy to life

The sound of the television on low was the only noise in the room as he quietly read from the book, deciding on how he was going to write the report that was due for class by the end of the week. He didn’t have a problem with the subject, nor did he have a problem with writing it. The problem he did have was the fact that he had been getting distracted by his lover, who at the time, was feeling affectionate, completely unlike him. And since Yonekuni was rarely like that, he couldn’t let that opportunity pass him by. Words blurred into one another, eyes glancing at the clock that hung on the wall before turning his attention to the closed door.

He was the only awake at the moment, placing a bookmark where he was stopped before closing the book and setting it aside. Hands trembled as he remembered the night before, kneeling above his blond lover and slowly riding him while Yonekuni uttered words of a fantasy he had. One that had been bothering him, being told to forget it.  But how could he forget it?  Biting on his thumb in agitation, he pushed himself off the couch and with the remote, turned off the television before heading to the closed bedroom door.  Quietly opening it up, peeking inside the warm, dark room and seeing that Yonekuni was still asleep.

A few steps inside the bedroom, leaving behind the slightly cool air of the hallway for the warmth of the bedroom all the while breathing quietly as not to wake his sleeping lover.  He could remember blue eyes staring up at him, clouded with lust and desire, emotions that Yonekuni would rather keep hidden from him.  Lips moved, the confession spilling while blue eyes widened up at him, head turning to to the side, as if Yonekuni was ashamed to admit his fantasies of him in different situations and different roles.  Skin prickling from the heat in the room, covers kicked off to bare a strong back for him to gaze at.

Resisting the urge to trail his hand down the length of Yonekuni’s back, he turned his attention away and grabbed his wallet off the desk before exiting the room as quietly as he entered.  Making sure that he had enough, thumbing through the cash he carried along with several credit cards, slipping his wallet into his back pocket.  Grabbing his keys and making sure to turn the heat up in the hallway just enough to satisfy the reptile in case he awoke before he returned.  Slipping his shoes on, pausing as he thought about where he needed to go to get the items that he required to bring Yonekuni’s fantasy to life.  Swallowing, remembering what he overheard in one of the lectures that he had earlier that week, before class had started.

The talk of costume playing had come up and one of the girls in the group had pipped in about a store that catered to costume play that circled around movies.  Remembering vaguely of the shopping district that the store was supposed to be in, he quietly closed the front door and locked it behind him before setting off.  He knew a little about the characters Yonekuni had mentioned, having watched the movies, though he hadn’t picked up the books that had been selling for years, he was sure that he could pull it off.  The trail ride was quiet, middle of the morning had everyone already at work and school had already started, leaving him to sit quiet at the end of the train.  He would only admit to himself that he was nervous enough and he found out that when he got off the train and searched around the shops that he wasn’t so sure he could pull it off.

Gathering his nerves, he pushed himself to move towards the first shop, inside was bright and loud music played from a small stereo behind the counter.  Browsing through the small racks, looking for something that would be perfect for what Yonekuni wanted, he was a little disappointed to find nothing that would work for him.  Leaving behind the shop, continuing on to the second, a little darker from the outside, but once he stepped foot inside, it was completely different.  The store offering more of a selection, seeing the rows of hand made costumes and clothes before approaching the girl along the back wall as she reached up to turn on the air conditioning.  The start of a low hum and the flow of cool air washing over him.  He must have made a noise as she spun around, the costume she wore making noise before he apologized for startling her.

The smile she gave him was as bright as the costume she wore as she greeted him, though a little late.  Swallowing, he quietly asked her if sh had the robes and props that he needed to bring Yonekuni’s fantasy to life.  When she asked about the movie, he flushed and gave her the name of the last movie that he saw.

“Oh!”  She gave him a sly grin before leading him towards the back.

“We’ve got several hand made robes, one for each house and several when the character ages, size wise and all.  As well as the uniforms the characters wore.  Now, will they be in male or female uniforms?”

Her words made him pause, imagining Yonekuni eying the skirt he wore before flipping it just enough to bare him for blue eyes to see.  The faint giggling broke him away from his thoughts, flushing heavily as the worker continued to laugh.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to imply that you’d be wearing the skirt.  Here, let me show you several of the items you’ll need to pull off cosplaying as the character correctly-”  She stopped when he held up his hand.

“It’s not just me, it’s-” he stumbled over his words before continuing, “we’re both dressing up and I’ll need the clothes for both of the characters I mentioned.”  He could see the gears turning in her head as she put two and two together, even though she had curbed her enthusiasm about what he had planned to do with the costumes.  Taking his time, going through the dark robes that he needed, along with the wands that both his character and the character Yonekuni was to play.

About to give up, what he could find was in sizes that was just too small for both him and Yonekuni, the girl who had been subdued spoke up.

“If you can’t find what you need, I do make commissions and requests.  As long as you pay, I’ll make it.  I do need to take your measurements.”  Her words trailed off as she dug through a small pocket in her costume for a small pad of paper and a pen.  Just as she was about to write down his name, her pen paused and she looked up to eye his body.

“You know, I may have something for you in the back.  Please wait right here.”  She was gone before he could even reply and back quickly, holding two large garment bags, held high to be kept from dragging on the ground.  He didn’t see the crumbled up tag names in her hand as she quickly shoved them into her pocket and held out one of the two garment bags to him.  ”Why don’t you try this on, the changing rooms are over there.”  A quick point over her shoulder, he did what she suggested, though a little hesitant.  Closing the shuttered door behind him, toeing off his shoes and shimming out of his pants before pulling out the trousers from the garment bag.  His shirt followed his pants while the rest of the uniform followed.  Slipping the robes on, he stepped out of the changing room and heard her muffled sound of surprise.

“A perfect fit!”  She gushed, walking around him to make sure everything was in place.  ”You’ve got the glasses for it, eye color is off, but that’s okay.  It’s like this was made just for you.”  He could only flush under her praise, unused to complements of fashion and looks.  A wave of her hand, as if silently telling him that he needed to back into the changing room.  If only to get away from her prying eyes, he headed back towards the changing room, taking his time and thinking about how Yonekuni would react to him when he saw him in those clothes.  Blushing to himself, he changed back into the clothes he wore into the store before glancing into the mirror.  She said he had the look to pull of the character well and though he felt flattered, he couldn’t help but be worried of things that weren’t possible.

The sound of the girl’s voice, asking if he was alright pulled him from his worry, answering back before gathering the clothing and hanging it back up on the hanger and back into the garment bag.  Opening the door, the words of “Messy hair, as just got out of bed” reached his ears.  Turning to the girl and the flush and the slight shimmering of what must have been her soul.  He could only mumble a reply, unused to the attention before following her back to the counter, barely hearing her explanation as if she knew of his suspicions.

“You know, it was really weird.  A few months ago, someone commissioned me to make the robes and uniforms.  He gave me the measurements and the right information, but when I finished and tried to get a hold of him, I couldn’t.  He hadn’t paid for the costumes, but I think really that he may have just lost his nerve.”  At his look, she explained.

“Some guys get uncomfortable with their fantasies of having their lover dress up for them.  And the man who had commissioned me looked extremely uncomfortable, even though he gave me the information.  Which is sad, though.  He would look really good with the black cloak and uniform, it’ll look perfect with his blond hair.”  She continued to talk as she rang up the items, grinning a little at the flush he wore.  Perhaps he should have gone to a different shope.

‘Still,’ he thought to himself as he pursued further into the shopping district, ‘I got lucky that the second shop that I went to had the items I needed.’  Eying the shops that lined the district, nothing caught his eye before he paused at a shop that stood in the corner, dark and away from the light.  Though the sighs on the window advertised cosplaying items, the vibe that he got told him something completely different, away from the items that could be used in public.  Stepping forward, the incense that the store was giving off drew him in further and though the inside was dimmer than other shops, he could recognize several items that stood displayed.  Licking his lips, eying the toys that lined the wall.  Toys that were from movies and anime, made into sex toys that could be used by people willing to go further into character and explore areas that the shows didn’t explore.  Lubricants and fancy style rope lined the walls as well when the overpowering scent of the incense reached his nose, drawing him into a fantasy.

A mirror hung towards the back, looking and moving forward while a figure materialized behind him  Dark, lank shoulder length hair and a hook like nose looking down at him before a look over his shoulder to see no one behind him and looked again into the mirror.  But it wasn’t him who stared back, but the character he was to dress up as, to match up to the person behind him.

“So, I take it that you like the incense, yeah?”

A voice behind him, startling him out of the mirror like fantasy.  A glance away from the mirror, seeing a man older than he by some years.  Eyes flickering from him to the mirror and back, a smile that revealed intentions that weren’t the best in any way.  It was the quirk of an eyebrow that had him answering.

“Ah, y-yes.  I do quiet enjoy it, even though it is a bit overpowering.”  He found himself confessing, rubbing at his nose while trying to keep his features from from changing as he continued to breath it in.  The scent was stronger now, making his head and senses start to cloud.  The slight chuckle from the man behind him, looking at the mirror again before shaking his head.  He couldn’t get caught up in a fantasy that was nothing more than fiction, especially when the fantasy  wasn’t real or his to begin with.

Stepping back and away, apologizing as he turned to make his way back out of the store while he still could, while he still had control of himself.  Once outside, the sunshine had been replaced by rolling, dark clouds that were just waiting for the right moment to unleash what they held.  Holding the garment bags close to his body when he rode the train ride home, crowded to the point that he thought that he should have just walked the several miles home.

When his stop came, pushing through the crowd to get off, down the steps from the trail platform and into the fresh air.  A deep breath, the heavy scent of rain lingering in the air while the sky above him rumbled loudly.  A quick stop at the corner grocer, grabbing things he would need to make his lover dinner while Yonekuni studied for an exam that he knew was coming up.  Hand basket half full, pausing on his way to the register before turning and heading to the small section in the back, just for those of age to buy them.  Passing several rows of different types of alcohol, grabbing a bottle that Yonekuni had a taste for, even though it was a bit on the expensive side and he wasn’t that big of a fan of it.

Having paid for his items, juggling both the garment bags and the bags of groceries, he slowly make his way him when he felt the vibrations and the soft jingle of his cellphone.  Juggling the bags he held, reaching in and pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.  A glance at the screen, a smile to himself at the sight of his lover’s name before answering.

“Yonekuni?”

His canine’s husky voice murmured in his ear after the third ring, smiling to himself at the feeling he got from just hearing Shirou’s voice.  ”Hmm, Shirou, you’ll be home soon, right?  I’ve got class later this afternoon and won’t be home until later tonight.”  He bit the inside of his cheek at the little lie, he did have class that afternoon, but he needed to make several stops to some shops that he had been frequenting as of late.  Needing to pick up the items he had been eying.

“Oh, okay.”  The slight disappointment could easily be heard in Shirou’s voice before it picked up.  ”That’s fine, I still need to finish a paper for class and make dinner tonight,” he could only imagine Shirou worrying his lower lip, wanting nothing more than to be there and lick at the lip that would be slightly read and make it swell for another reason.  Sounds from the other end of the phone as Shirou quickly told him that he’d see him at home before hanging up before he closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.  Pulling his jacket closer as the sky above him gave a loud rumble, the fainest hint of droplets falling had him reaching for his umbrella as he stepped inside the store.  Looking over his shoulder, the rain that had just started to fall drowned out the greeting he got from the girl behind the counter.  A few steps inside, turning to the clerk that gave him a smile.

“I take it that he bought what I or “someone” commissioned?”

The smile he gave worked as she nodded, her hand out while he paid her for her secrecy.  He was lucky that she, a friend of his in one of his morning classes, was kind enough to do something like this.  Catching the knowing smirk she wore, he changed his mind about her being kind and instead, chose to do this for she could hold something over his head.  Before he turned back and headed towards the door, her words of “If the two of you want to do this again, just let me know.”  The humor in her voice and narrowing of eyes, so much like his mother that he shuddered and nodded, umbrella ready as he stepped through the door and into the storm outside.  Under the umbrella, jogging towards the store that Shirou had visited not too long ago.  It was a guess, really, that Shirou had went into the sex shop that was disguised as a shop that sold cosplaying items.  But the thought, the idea of his lover browsing through the items, eying the toys that were offered to any customers and fans that happened to frequent the small, personal shop.

He knew where the items he had thought about buying were, but since he had class later, he knew that what he had in mind would have to wait and instead, the lubricants caught his eye.  Many exotic and foreign, from countries far across the globe, picking several and left the toys behind for another day.  Paying for the three bottles, grabbing the small package of incense that was slowly burning  behind the counter.  His nose tickled, reminding him days long past.  Giving the man behind the counter a nod when his bag was handed to him, stepping back when the man smiled before bidding him farewell and left, flipping his hood back up.  Glad for the ledge just above the door, giving him room to pull out his umbrella and getting it over his head before stepping out into the rain.

By the time he made it to class, his jacket was close to be soaked, peeling off the wet piece of clothing to reveal the heavy sweater underneath.  In the past, he would have gone out with just a jacket or just a sweater, but now with taking better care of keeping himself warm, he faced a new battle.  Having to deal with the girls he used to go to when he couldn’t get warm enough.  He didn’t care though, as long as he kept Shirou’s gaze on him, away from those who tried to get the wolf’s attention when they caught a hint of pheromones that the wolf would let loose when he was frustrated or angry.  Smirking to himself, remembering the pathetic attempts others made when trying to court and woo his lover away, watching as they’d walk away with their tails between their legs in disappointment.

Shaking his head, brushing away the stray drops of water from his hair before hanging up his jacket to dry on the offered hook at the back of the classroom, along with his umbrella.  His purchases nestled safely in his bag, he took his normal seat towards the back while the rest of his classmates slowly trickled.  The sound of the seat next to him being taken, a glance out of the corner of his eye seeing the one girl he slept with when he worked in school.

“Nee, Yonekuni-kun, when are you going to introduce me to the dog you’re always smelling like.”  A sniff along with the drawl of the girl to his right.  Slowly turning his attention to a short girl, Inuyama-san.  Her hair in her normal style and the pout that she had taken to wearing when she sat next to him.  She had accepted the fact that she was only a one night stand and now was interested in who he was seeing.  The one time he came to class, covering in Shirou’s scent from earlier that morning had caught the Maltese’s attention, leading the lightweight to beg to be set up.  So far, he managed to push her off with the fact that the person, who the scent belonged to, was already seeing someone.  Of course, he didn’t mention that it was he who Shirou was seeing.

Just narrowing his eyes, smirking at the blond girl, he shook his head and answered with “He’s already happy with his partner and wouldn’t change him for the world.”  Even as he heard him say the words, his eyes widened at the slip while Inuyama-san crowed, “I was right!”

Ignoring those whose attention was drawn to them, he just tuned out his blond classmate while irritation filled him.  Now he had another one to keep away from Shirou, not that the wolf knew.  The male never knew he had admirers, which was good for him.  Having spent time together with the wolf, leaving his scent on what seemed like every inch of Shirou’s scent that would chase others.  But he hadn’t counted on the stubborn ones that wouldn’t be chased off by just a mere scent.  He could feel his lip curl in disgust at the thought of those below him and Shirou in status, wanting what was his because of what Shirou was.  Even the one next to him, curious to know more about the scent he carried.  The sound of the door slamming, his mood slowly improving while he pulled out his notes for the exams he had coming up, he couldn’t fuck this up right now.

By the time class ended and he stepped outside with his semi-dried jacket, which he donned for some sort of protection from the chill he felt in the air, the rain had stopped.  The air heavy with the scent of rain and earth, the sky rumbling threatening over head before quickening his steps towards the station that stood just blocks away.  Barely making it under the overhang of the station before the crack of thunder and the sound of rain pouring down once again.  With the train crowded, the scent of monkeys and other madararui assaulting his nose with those heading home from work.  Back stiff and irritation rolling off of him in waves while those that entered the train pressed against him even tighter.

Finally, after what seemed such a long time, his stop announced and he gave a sigh of annoyed and pulled out his umbrella the minute he stepped out and away from the trail.  Huddled under his umbrella, the rain pummeled him and the strong gusts of wind hitting him, chilling him even further as the long walk from the station to the apartment he shared with Shirou.  The stairs seemed to go on and by the time he stood out outside the door, he could only imagine the warmth that awaited him inside.  The minute he opened the door, the blast of welcoming heat and the smell of familiar surroundings.  Scents that belonged to the wolf and to him, the scent of home that welcomed him back.  Shrugging off his jacket, once again soaked, hanging it up under the vents with the hopes that the heat that was flowing out would dry his jacket even more, slipping his back off and dropping it to the floor.  Umbrella being placed with Shirou’s while toeing off his shoes, stepping further into their apartment to catch the smell of food being cooked in the small kitchen, his lover sitting at the small table with his book spread open.  Papers, most likely the one that was due soon, were scattered on one side of the counter, away from the stove top and the dishes that dried.

A step further into the kitchen, making a sound and watching the dark head lift and the small, almost shy smile before the book that laid before Shirou was closed and pushed away.

“You’re home earlier than I though you’d be.”

He stepped back as Shirou stood up and stepped close to him, nuzzling just under his chin, the faint touch of a tongue to his skin had him swallowing hard.  He had studied on the behavior of wolves and the wild, the way they interacted with their mate and their pack, his lover submitting to him with no urge to be dominate to him.  And now, when ever he felt the male lick at his chin, even just a hint of a touch had him shivering with want.  Restraining himself, he swallowed hard and nuzzled back.

“Class ended earlier than normal, though with the warning that exams were at the end of the week.”

Lips wet as Shirou licked at his bottom lip before turning from him, a reach into the fridge to pull out a chilled bottle and he reached out, grabbing the bottle from the wolf’s hands hand setting it on the table.  He couldn’t help weaving his fingers through dark hair and tilting his lover’s head back.  Gray eyes narrowing at him as he leaned in, brushing his lips across Shirou’s while his free hand tugged the male’s shirt free from the confines.  Warmth against his touch, sliding upwards to feel the heavy beat of the canine’s heart before pulling away.  Pushing and guiding the canine to side on the edge of the table, ready to part clothing and reveal a pale chest that was his to trail his lips down when the sound of the timer, which Shirou must have seat earlier, went off.

A laugh at his frustrated sigh, a promise of “later” had him agreeing to sit down while the dark haired male handed him the tumbler full of the liquor that had been chilling.  A sip, watching Shirou take his seat on the other side of the table.  Quietly watching the male eat, the flushed look across Shirou’s face refused to leave.  Corners of his lips, curling in a knowing smile, Shirou wasn’t as calm as he wanted him to believe.  It was the feel of a foot nudging his, the lick of lips that were barely swollen, almost begging to be sucked on, to be licked and nipped.  Trying to restrain himself, the foot moved upward, dropping what he was hold before pushing away from the table and grabbed Shirou by his wrist.  Dragging Shirou away without a word and towards their bedroom, his free hand reaching for the doorknob when it happened.  It was then Shirou had started tugging back against his hold, as if the wolf didn’t want him to find something out.

“This isn’t like you, Shirou.  You’re acting as if you have something to hide.”

He only chuckled as the flushed darkened on his lover’s cheeks and the worrying of a bottom lip.  ”I-it was supposed to be a surprise.”  A look over his shoulder, a soft smile that was unbecoming of him at the forlorn look his wolf wore.  Fingers lifting the male’s down turned head so the canine looked up at him.  Lips parted, cheeks that were still dark from the flush seemed to become darker and he wanted nothing more than to pull Shirou into the bedroom and him dress up in what he bought.  But the worried look, almost panic in gray eyes had him stopping, wanting to play more.

The soft smile he wore changed to one of a more devious nature, almost Makio like.  ”Why don’t you show me what you bought, if you’re so insistent that I don’t enter the bedroom.”  It looked like Shirou wanted to argue before sighing and smiling, leaving him behind in the hallway.  Once the click of the door closing was loud enough to hear, he headed back down the way he had come, back to the entrance of the apartment to his bag.  Grabbing the lubrication, pausing to debate which one to use when he got Shirou where he wanted him and the incense, back to the kitchen to pour himself more of the chilled drink before putting it back.  With full hands, back down the hallway to shift what he had in his hands to quietly open the bedroom door just enough to see Shirou pull his shirt over his head, the base of his uniform.  Swallowing hard, moving without realizing it, the door hit the wall softly with a thud.

“I didn’t think you’d look that good in them,” his voice low and thick with desire, “you look like you’d fit in perfectly as a seventh year.”  Walking further in, setting the lubrication and the incense, along with his drink, down on the dresser before approaching Shirou.  The widening of eyes behind glasses as hands paused in pulling down the shirt, covering the edge of the uniform pants.

“But-, you-”  Really, Shirou at a loss for words was something he rarely had a chance to see.  And though Shirou was to cosplay as the main character from both the books and the movies, he had made sure to tell his friend to make Shirou’s clothes to that of a different house than the one the character was originally sorted into.  ”I was right, you would be perfectly at home in Hufflepuff.  A perfect fit for me.”  Walking behind his lover, pulling Shirou by the hips and forcing him back against him, rubbing his jean covered cock against the fullness of Shirou’s ass.

“So perfect,” a hiss, leaning in to lick at the sweat that started to bead against the wolf’s skin, “I’ve been wanting to fuck you while you’re dressed up.”  A suck to soft, pale skin that was starting to flush with the blush that started creeping along Shirou’s cheeks.  ”My perfect Hufflepuff wolf, mine for the taking.”  Sliding his hands up the untucked shirt, fingers finding nipples and teasing, rubbing the pad of his thumbs lightly.  Slowly rolling the rapidly hardening nubs of flesh, enjoying the gasp of want while a shiver ran through Shirou’s body.  Lips trailing, hands moving across Shirou’s chest, unable to stay still.

“I’ve thought about you like this, so often.”  A nibble to the lobe dangling in front of him, trailing the tip of his tongue along the edge before biting down just hard enough to cause the one in his arms to jerk at the slight pain.  ”Just like this, your shirt pushed up and waiting for my touch.  Almost as if you were begging for me.  Nosing behind the male’s ear, breathing deeply of the thick scent that called to his inner soul.  ”Though no matter what you were,” eyes clothing, his right hand sliding away from Shirou’s chest and down to brush the front of black pants.  Even with the briefest touches, he could feel the excitement that the male had.  ”You’re mine to love.  Always.”

The confession was faint, even to his ears.  The murmur of his name, a turn of Shirou’s head and his lips were stolen in the awkward angled kiss.  A hint of tongue, tilting his head enough to invite more while his right hand expertly slipped the button free, giving him enough slack to slip around and inside.  Fingertips creeping inward, towards the curve of Shirou’s pale ass.  The pull of the canine’s head, away from his kiss while dark hair tossed back with the arch Shirou gave.  Finding what he was seeking, rubbing the pad of his fingertip while the ass pushed back for more, wanting more than just a rub.

“You want more than just a touch, don’t you?”  A question, asked as he licked a trail up the side of Shirou’s neck, a whimper, almost like a whine, was his only answer.  A more forceful push of his finger, Shirou’s body opening up slowly for the intrusion.  A low chuckle that turned into a strangled moan when Shirou’s hand  slipped between them, cupping him through his pants with words of “Two can play this game”.  Gray eyes narrowing at him, closing at the sharp pinch to his left nipple before pulling away.

“So this was your plan?”  Words mumbled against his neck as Shirou nuzzled to his heart’s content.  ”Do you want to bend me over and punish me?”  When the wolf pulled back, lips curling into a smile as Shirou’s natural and playful side came out.  He kept his tongue as the canine pushed him against the wall.  ”Punish me as the bad student I am?”  Swallowing, hands unbuttoning the shirt he wore.  ”And since I’m such a bad student,” a lick to his neck and a sharp nip as teeth sunk in, “I should just do this.”  A slip hand slipped past the waist band of his pants, curling around him.

The body before him slithered down his body in a way that would make him think Shirou was part snake.  He would think, if he could, but he lost the ability when Shirou knelt on the floor before him.  Hair mussed and lips swollen, eyes looking up at him, as if the wolf was making sure he was watching.  Slow movements at first, a nuzzle against him while hands seemed to slide up and down his jean covered legs, further up to his exposed stomach and back down.  The brief struggle with th straining button, the lowering of the zipper and parting of clothing.

His mouth dry, the warm puffs of air against the straining cloth that Shirou mouthed and nuzzled against, dampening the cloth with his kisses and the leaking of fluid.  Head bent, watching a pink tongue slowly lick, feeling the sharp incisors that raked at the cloth, turning him on even more when the head of his cock was freed by a hand pulling down his underwear.  The brief touch to the sensitive tip, reaching down to run his fingers through soft, dark hair.  The tug of his underwear being pulled down, along with his pants had him lifting one foot up then the other as the clothing piled at his feet before being tossed aside.  Watching as Shirou turned back towards him, leaning back against the wall, spreading his legs a little when bent knees nudged them apart.    Hands trailing up his now bare legs, feeling as though he was the one caught in a dame instead of Shirou, but at this point, with the hot mouth trailing down his cock, he didn’t care.

The bobbing head, working in ways that they male had learned what he liked and didn’t like, what turned him on even more so than the sight of himself being taken into Shirou’s hot mouth.  A strong hand, gently cupped his heavy balls, breath hissing between his teeth as the gentle rolling, certain presses had him rocking his hips.  Sliding his hands through dark hair, fingers weaving through soft strands of hair to wrap around his fingers, readily to fuck the hot mouth that surrounded him.  It was the gentle press just behind his sack that had him jerking his lover’s head back by his hair before hauling Shirou up and off of him, turning and pressing the wolf’s chest to the wall.  Forcing arms above Shirou’s head, with the other to keep them up while his own hands tugged pants down, slowly baring skin that would soon worship, leaving the pants tugged halfway down.

“I think I like you like this,” he stepped back and eyed the trembling form, his gaze landing on tightly clenched cheeks, the hidden hole that he had fingered not ten minutes ago.  ”Yes, just like that.”  Hiding the grin at the flushed look his lover gave him over his shoulder, a soothing and almost calming rub before stepping away.  The few steps to the dresser for one of the bottles of lubrication he bought, deciding on the soothing scent that would have the canine’s blood pounding and his heart racing for more.  Tossing back what was left in his tumbler before setting it back down to return to Shirou, kneeling behind the wolf and a kiss to a bare cheek.  A chuckle while spreading cheeks, revealing the small, puckered hole.  The quiver, his gaze flitting from Shirou’s face as he looked over his shoulder and back, the trembling of waiting increased.  Quivering and twitching, calling to him and making him wonder how such a small hole could accommodate his size.

Hands moving on it’s own accord, curling around himself while he leaned in, nosing his way into Shirou’s cleft.  Scent musky to his nose, primal and purely unadulterated.  A scent that reminded was his alone to enjoy.  Pulling back to open the bottle that had been been forgotten and dropped, a squeeze as he turned the bottle over, watching the slick substance slowly trickle out and down the cleft to cover the small hole.  Translucent fluid slowly slipped down while he set the bottle to the side, returning to rub his fingers along the cleft, covering his fingers in the lubrication before pushing the tip of one finger inside.  The push back of his hips as the wolf silently told him to continue, to hurry and sink further inside.

“Impatient, I see,” a low murmur against a cheek as the first finger sunk deeper, pulling out to add a second finger, “for a student who has been very bad, it would be my job to punish you.”  With his head bent, he hid the grin that he knew was showing, a grin that promised more than just pleasure, ideas brimming his mind.  A slow lick to soft skin before rising to his feet, snagging the bottle of lubrication on his way up, tipping it once more and letting the coo, slick trickle down his flesh before capping and tossing the bottle to the side.  The dull sound of a thud as the bottle fell, slicking and spreading the lube across himself before pulling Shirou’s hips even more, ass jutted out just the way he wanted him.

“No, no.  Keep your hands braced.”  He mocked scolded when Shirou started to turn, the sound of frustration out of his wolf was a l0w mutter and a snort.  Pressing the palm of one hand between Shirou’s shoulder blades, guiding himself with the other.  Eyes trained on watching himself push against the small hole, biting down on his lip when the head of his cock sunk inside slowly.

He wanted to turn around, oh how he wanted to pull the blond into his arms and hold him as Yonekuni sunk inside him.  To come and feel Yonekuni shudder in his arms, but with the hand on his back and the rubbing against his ass had him giving into Yonekuni’s orders.  He waited, the feeling of his body accepting as Yonekuni slowly pushed in, a low moan escaping.  Unable to help the feeling he got when Yonekuni was inside him, the feeling of control and the urge to let loose.  To let his soul free.  Pushing back, dropping his head with a gasp and biting down on his lower lip when the blond pulled back only to push back inside.  The hand that had started to press harder on his back slipped away, down and under the back of the uniformed shirt he wore.  Fingers scraped along his back for a chance as the one behind him move, the muted sound of skin slapping against skin while he longed to drop his hand down.  To bring himself off to Yonekuni’s rhythm and settled for folding his arms against the wall, pushing back against the blond, taking him deeper.

The sudden brush against that one spot that had him clenching his hands against the wall as he pushed back more, a sharp cry and clamping down on the flesh inside him.  Muttering from behind, unable to make out what was being spoken, glancing over his shoulder, as much as he could, barely seeing blue eyes slitting and narrowing at him.  Catching Yonekuni’s lips in a brief kiss, he gave up on keeping on Yonekuni’s orders and dropped his hand down to curl around his hard flesh.  Moving his hand in time with his lover’s movements, crying out when when Yonekuni pulled back to bury his fact into the name of his neck.  Hand being slapped away, only tossing his head back and plead for more.

He could feel it, slowly as he picked up his pace, his hips losing the rhythm he had built up in favor of wanting to finish and bring his lover off.  One hand tightening on Shirou’s hip while the other teased the cock he held, trying to match the movements he was making with his hips.  The hitch in the wolf’s breathing, the throbbing he felt had him tightening his grasp on Shirou, the whine of protest and the way his named rolled off Shirou’s tongue made him want to give in.

“You-ah,” he head dropped further away from Shirou’s neck to rest along the male’s back when Shirou tightened around him, “You’re not allowed to-”  He couldn’t finish what he wanted to say, choosing to sink his teeth in the bare neck that seemed to invite him in.  Dropping his hand away from Shirou’s hip, pulling the male fully against him.  Lips sought skin, snuffing away hair, hips pushing roughly inside while hands scrambled for purchase.  Settling for wrapping his arms tightly around Shirou’s waist and chest, he wanted to bee upset that Shirou’s hand had slipped back down once again, but with his lover crying out his name as he came.  The body around him tightening, milking him and forcing the snap like motion as he came.  Teeth sinking the skin of Shirou’s neck before him, thrusts erratic and slowing, forcing his seed deeper into Shirou’s body.

The shuddering of both their bodies slowed, leaving them to catch their breath while feeling the heavy pounding of the canine’s heart under his hand.  The wolf leaning back against him, a low moan of disappointment when he slid his softening flesh from the welcoming heat, wanting nothing more then to slip back inside.  To be cradled in his lover’s body as he showed him the way he loved him.  Sounds coming from the one in front of him, pulling away from his arms as Shirou stepped out of the pants that had been only pushed down halfway earlier, now pooled at his feel, stepping away.  Hiding his smile, knowing that the uniform pants that Shirou had worn were now stained with the wolf’s cum.

“So, you had this planned from the very start?”  Shirou asked from over his shoulder as he wiped away what fluid had reached the wall.  Like he, Shirou was left only in a shirt, which was wrinkled and still bunched up to bare the expanse of the canine’s back.  Faint scratch marks from his fingers, fainting marks from yesterday and the day before.  Watching the heavyweight unbutton the shirt and shrug it off, letting it pile on the floor with the pants.  He wanted to answer, but his gaze drifted down to Shirou’s ass and the slow trickle of his cum down the back of long legs.

“Yonekuni?”

He broke his gaze away from the trail of his cum to Shirou’s flushed face, seeing the male embarrassed and waiting for his answer.  ”Yes.  Ever since you dragged me to see those movies, I’ve been wondering how you’d look dressed up and begging me to take you.”

The creak of the bathroom door opening, Shirou walking on still shaky legs while he followed, the muttering voice of “How Slytherin like,” had him smiling.

“So, does this mean you’re going to be the professor?”

He felt a smile, no, a smirk grow on his face while he pulled off the unbuttoned shirt he wore and tossed to the bathroom floor and knew his lover would sigh when he’d pick it up later.

“No, you are.  I always wanted to fuck a teacher.  You, who tutors those who need help and who would be so good at it.”  His hand trailed down to cup a full cheek, a squeeze and a moan.  It would be later that he could swear that he heard Shirou curse him in an accent that he never heard the canine speak in.


End file.
